Tailgaters currently do not have a means to consolidate, store, or transport all of their activities and supplies. Additionally, tailgaters are limited in the activities that they can perform and features they can enjoy. The tailgating system of the invention provides refrigeration, draft beer, dry storage, electrical power, and streamlined transportation and storage of tailgating materials in a compact and secure package. The tailgating system of the invention gives tailgaters an alternative to using supplies and methods obtained from various locations and replaces them with a standardized tailgating package.